castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield
The Shield is used by a large variety of characters. You can hold out your shield by pressing or . When held out, it protects the player from a variety of attacks. It is a vital part to survive. Note: 'Using your shield reduces your speed by roughly 75%. It's recommended you don't hold it out for extended periods of time. Uses The Shield, when held out, can protect the player from many attacks. Your shield can block all sword-based melee attacks. Arrows and other forms of attacking vary. *Arrows and magic projectiles ( '+ or +''' ) can't be blocked from behind. *Bombs can't always be blocked. **If the bomb hits your character's head while your shield is out, they'll be blocked, but anywhere else will break through your shield). If the bomb hits anywhere else, you'll be launched into the air. **If the bomb doesn't hit you but explodes near you and the explosion effect collides with your hitbox, you'll be launched violently in the opposite direction from the explosion. *Saracen's' sand blast can never be blocked. **'Exception:' When enemy Saracens cast it as an air projectile ( '+''' +''' or '''+ +''' ) it can be blocked. *Magic jumps ( '''+ or +''' ) can never be blocked. *Splash attacks ( '''+ or +''' ) can never be blocked. **'''Exception: Saracen and Bear's tornado can be blocked, as well as Beekeeper's bee rain. *Throwing can never be blocked. *Stomping can never be blocked, even if you stand up before the other player hits the ground. Tips *When combined with Rammy, you can hold out your shield while Rammy clears an opening for you to escape. **Dragonhead, Pelter, and Install Ball have a similar effect, but they can only hit one enemy at a time. *It's only necessary to hold your shield out long enough for the enemy to hit once. After the enemy hits your shield, you can run away before they swing their sword again (run up or down, because running left or right won't get you out of their melee range fast enough to dodge their second attack if your agility is too low. If your agility is high enough). *After the enemy hits your shield, instead of dodging, you can safely perform an Elemental Infusion ( or ) combo. *Bring your shield out at the perfect time to perform a shield slam, which gives you the safest possible escape from an enemy's attacks. Shield Slamming Taking your shield out at the exact time an enemy swings their sword will cause you to shield slam. A shield slam causes the enemy to bounce back from the force of your shield hitting their sword back. Also called "perfect block." Trivia *Some enemies don't carry a shield. These include Trolls, Fish-men, Imps, Slimes, Bats, Bees, Scorpions, Antlions, Scarabs, Paintings, and Snakes. *Bosses don't carry shields (Except the Necromancer) unless you count the Barbarian Boss as having a shield, even though he doesn't use it in a conventional way. * Most shields vary in texture and look. *The Shield is given to you by default; you do not need to unlock it. Category:Tools